Winter's Adventure
by tek
Summary: Set a week after New Year's Charm, the gang go on winter vacation. Of course it's anything but relaxing with this group.
1. Default Chapter

****

Winter Adventure 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Resident Evil, I do, however, own the story.

Chapter One: Just Drive

Jill Valentine laughed uncontrollably at the sight before her. Her fiancé, Chris Redfield, and his younger sister Claire were rolling around in the floor, dueling for and object considered un-outdoable in their eyes.

This special thing, of course, was…the remote control.

"I was here first!" Claire argued.

Chris pushed Claire under him, "Hello? Born first!"

Leon Kennedy laughed, "Great Chris, play the elder card."

Leon's comment caused Chris' eyes to drift for a fleeting second, allowing Claire to snatch the small object.

Claire and Jill high-fived for the woman's victory.

"How do they do that?" Leon and Chris asked in unison.

"Well Claire, don't bask in your victory for long, We have to hit the road if want to beat morning traffic," Chris said, trying to fix his disheveled hair. He finally was satisfied, when Jill ran her hand through it, messing it up again.

Leon glanced at his watch, "Leon and Bec have five minutes."

"Shit you're right." Claire agreed, looking at her own watch.

The group gathered, and began to throw all their luggage into the back of the SUV, when a black Dodge Viper roared into the driveway. Carlos Oliveira and Rebecca Chambers jumped out pulling their own bags to load.

"And where did you two disappear to this morning?" Jill asked.

Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire had awoken to find a note scrawled in Carlos' slanted script: 

__

Went out, be back soon.

****

DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT US!

Carlos and Becky

Carlos and Rebecca giggled.

"Oh…" Claire drawled.

"Now, now, settle down, are we ready?" Chris cut in. Carlos would explain everything if Claire badgered enough, and it was too early to listen to one of his erotic tales.

Leon straightened his posture, stared straight ahead, and brought it hand up in a salute, "Sir! Yes sir!"

Chris stuck up his middle finger, and shouted in his best General voice, "Get in the car soldier!"

The gang piled into the large car, Chris in the driver's, Jill in passenger's, Leon and Claire taking the middle, and Carlos and Rebecca taking the back passengers.

~ * * ~

After heated arguments over the radio, food stops, shopping stops, and restroom stops, the six hour trip to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, became and eight hour trip. 

The veterans hopped out of the car, stretching their cramped legs, and stared at the large villa before them.

"Holy shit! It's bigger than our house!" Leon yelled.

That was pretty big, considering they had used their money from the government for exposing and defeating Umbrella, to buy a mansion among other things. Barry Burton enjoyed the wealth, buying a ranch and an oversized family house not to far from the others.

"You're right _amigo_," Carlos agreed, "now can we get in the house I'm freezing my ass off."

Chris tossed him a set of keys, "Go ahead."

Carlos caught them, grabbed his bags, and treaded through the snow to the villa.

"Even after last week's snow fight, he's _still_ not used to the snow." Rebecca laughed recalling the events over New Year's.

After the group settled in, they began exploring the villa. Rebecca and Carlos had taken the first living floor, Chris and Jill the second, and the third belonged to Leon and Claire. There was a rec room and a main living room where there were now.

"Damn. You could get lost in this place." Jill muttered.

"Yep." Chris answered, trailing behind Jill.

Leon came flying down the stairs in full snow gear, "What are we waiting for? Let's hit the slopes!" He raised his snowboard, obviously craving physical activity.

"I'm taking a nap first," Rebecca stated, "coming Carlos?"

"You bet I am." The young man replied, sprinting up the stairs.

The remaining four listened as a door slammed.

"Yeah, and you say _we_ have over active hormones." Leon cocked his head to the side.

"You do." Chris and Jill said in unison.

~ * * ~

"Alright, race to the bottom by that huge evergreen." Claire said, positioning herself on the snowboard.

Chris, Leon, and Jill nodded, positioning themselves also.

"One…two…three!" Claire screamed.

The four were off, Chris and Claire immediately at the front. The two pushed and shoved, until finally Claire began to fall, but not before grabbing Chris. Both went down, sliding through the cold snow to the bottom. Chris lay there, spitting out snow as Jill and Leon came boarding down, laughing. Leon pulled Claire up as Jill pulled Chris up.

Claire turned around to face Chris, "Technically I won because my board reached the tree first."

Chris cocked his head to the side, a mischievous glint in his eye, showing through the dark tint of his goggles, "I call a rematch then. Just you and me lil' sis."

"Challenge excepted." Claire's gloved hand reached Chris' own gloved hand, and they shook on the race.

Jill and Leon looked at each other. What they had witnessed earlier over the remote control was minor, this was a real 'Redfield Rumble'.

~ * * ~

The group hiked up the hill to the villa, in preparation for the race, and to round up Carlos and Rebecca for the race.

Leon ran up to the first floor, "Please let me?" 

"No I want to!" Claire hissed.

"Both of you do it and stop arguing." Chris hissed back.

Claire and Leon both banged on the door to Carlos and Rebecca bedroom, while Chris and Jill sat on the couch to appear innocent.

A slur of English obscenities and Spanish obscenities erupted.

"Shit!" Jill yelled as Chris and her jumped off the couch and up to the second floor. Claire and Leon were going to their floor, but Carlos and Rebecca's door opened so they ran into Chris and Jill's room.

"Get in the closet so they don't know you're here!" Chris hissed throwing his jacket and sweater on the floor. Jill ripped her jacket off, and four snow boots went flying. 

Leon and Claire hid behind clothes in the closet. Chris shut the door to their room softly, and then shut the closet door, before hopping into the warm bed with Jill. They giggled a little bit, as he wrapped his arms around her, her head on his shoulder. Their eyes shut as the door opened.

"_Amigo_!" Carlos yelled.

No one moved.

Carlos jumped onto the bed, "Damn it _señor _wake up!"

Chris and Jill looked up.

"What the hell?" Chris said rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell? I was in there with Rebecca and then someone starts banging on the door, I didn't know if there was a fucking zombie attack or what was happening. Now who the hell did it?" Carlos snarled.

Jill held back her laughter and replied wearily, "Chris and I have been asleep, we didn't hear anything."

Carlos nodded, "I see that _amiga_. Where are Leon and Claire?" 

Claire and Leon held their breath.

"I think they're still out boarding, you can check their room…" Chris offered.

"I'll do that." Carlos headed to the third floor.

Leon and Claire sneaked down the stairs and to the door. They opened and shut it as if just then coming in.

"Damn! I can't believe you beat me four times!" Leon said loudly.

"Yeah well," Claire said heading to the stairs. "Chris you owe me a race!" 

Chris and Jill came bounding down with a fuming Carlos and Rebecca.

"What race?" Rebecca asked calming down.

"Chris and I made a challenge-" Claire started.

"You two are dead," Carlos pointed an accusing finger, "banging on my door and scaring the shit outta me!"

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked innocently.

Carlos mumbled and got dressed.

~ * * ~

"Okay, Jill, Leon, Carlos, and I will be at different checkpoints. First one to Jill wins." Rebecca explained.

Every boarded down to their spots, Carlos, being the first checkpoint began to count.

"Uno…dos…tres! Go!" Carlos yelled.

The siblings started off, each one determined to win.

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Okay, there you have it. A new story with the six in it as requested. Thanks for all the reviews on my previous story. Now please review this one. The next chapter, involving the race, revealing the winner, and other events should be up within the next week or so. School's about to start back up so…things could be a bit slower. 


	2. Redfield Rumble

****

Winter's Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the story, I do, however, own the story.

Chapter Two: Redfield Rumble

Chris was bent down, gaining speed from being aerodynamic. Claire was closing in though, her smaller figure and lighter weight were to her advantage. Chris saw a hill of snow toward the side of their course. He slowed down a bit, sliding behind Claire to the hill. He picked up speed on the incline, and ramped off, three feet ahead of Claire.

Claire growled as she desperately tried to catch up to her speeding brother. She could hear him laughing ahead of her. She turned around a tree, seeing Rebecca as the second checkpoint up ahead. Chris reached her seconds before she did, and gave her a thumbs up. 

As Claire slid in, Rebecca yelled, "Get him Claire, get another one for the girls!"

Claire replied with a thumbs up of her own, as they went down a hill. Chris began to slow, and Claire almost took the lead, until Chris found another hill and gained about another three feet.

"Shit!" She hissed. 

Leon, the third checkpoint was coming up, and she heard hear him yell, "Go Chris! Get our point1"

Claire skidded by, only a foot away from her brother. Chris turned around a tree, meeting Claire in a neck in race to the finishing checkpoint, Jill.

In Claire's path, was a slight incline, and she took it, making a jump.

In Chris' path was a bigger incline, he took it, landing him only a few feet away from Jill.

Claire swore as he reached Jill, mere seconds before.

"As much as I hate it, Chris is the winner." Jill announced, as the other checkpoints came sliding down the hill.

"Hey!" Chris shot at Jill who laughed.

Leon and Carlos took Chris' side, congratulating him on him on his win.

"You may have won laser tag," Leon looked at Jill, "and partially won the snow ball fight."

Jill glared, "We got two, I just had a little trouble."

Chris laughed, putting an arm around Jill's shoulder.

Rebecca stepped forward with a dry erase board. "The scores are…" she pointed to the board.

__

New Year's Winter Vacation

__

Guys: One Guys: One

Girls: Five Girls: Zero

"How do you figure you got five last week, and we got one?" Carlos questioned.

"Well there's three on the girls, and we won laser tag, and two of us won the snowball fight." Rebecca explained.

"No, because, there's three on ours, so since Chris partially won then…" Leon tried to argue.

"Nope, we count who wins." Claire said.

"Then we have three for winter vacation because I raced for my team." Chris remarked.

"Fine," Rebecca erased the board, "happy?"

__

New Year's Winter Vacation

Guys: One Guys: Three

Girls: Five Girls: Zero

"Much." Chris replied, looking at the board.

"Down by three." Leon whispered.

Chris and Carlos nodded.

"Can we head back up to the cabin?" Jill asked, "I'm cold, and there's a jacuzzi in everybody's bathroom." She said, directing her last comment at Chris.

"Yeah…uh…why don't we…uh…yeah." Chris stuttered pulling Jill up the trail to the villa.

The other four stared at them, looked at each other, then chased up the hill also.

~ * * ~

"We have a hot tub?" Chris asked.

Apparently, with all the commotion of arriving, they had overlooked the fact that there were hot tubs on every deck.

Jill nodded, "Leon and Claire found it while exploring. Carlos and Rebecca said they walked out on their deck and didn't even see theirs because of the cover."

"Lucky we brought our swimsuits, but the brochure said hot tub, not hot tubs." Chris said sliding on his black swim trunks with the blue flames at the bottom. 

"Yeah." Jill said, tying the ties to her bikini.

The couple slipped into the hot tub. It was a relief compared to the biting cold out of the water.

"You know, we haven't had a vacation, like ever." Jill said, sitting on Chris' lap.

"Nope." Chris replied, brushing a stray lock of Jill's chocolate hair back.

It had been nearly a year since they had taken down Umbrella and exposed them for what they really were. Although the company was gone, the memories and painful experiences would forever be burned into their minds. Each survivor had risked their lives, to save others, and prevent Umbrella from releasing their viruses all over the world.

"I love you." Jill spoke into Chris' chest.

"I love you too." Chris said, tilting Jill's head up, for a kiss. 

The couples lips were meeting in a passionate lock, when freezing cold water, came pouring down on them from the deck above.

Chris and Jill sat in shock momentarily, and flew out of the hot tub to get dressed and to get their 'attackers'.

****

Author's Note: Okay, so this got up a little bit faster than what I thought. Hope the chapter was interesting for you. Now I'm not going say when the next chapter is going to be up because everytime I do, I contradict myself so…review and I'll continue. 

__


	3. Alone Time

**Winter Adventure**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I do, however, own the story.

Chapter Three: Alone Time

"You do realize the extent we are about to reach right?" Rebecca arched an eyebrow at the three in front of her.

"Yes, Chris will be pissed, and Jill will be too, but they'll calm down-" Claire started.

"Yes, after of course, they get their revenge." Leon finished.

"Oh shit." Carlos responded.

"You live you learn." Claire shrugged.

"Wait, and why are we doing this again?" Rebecca stopped Claire.

"Because, he beat me." Claire replied.

"So, we're risking our lives because you're a sore loser?" Leon remarked.

Claire glared.

"Then shouldn't it just be the girls then, I mean if you want revenge for your team, then get Jill outta there and do it to Chris." Carlos said.

"True, but you know to much, we wouldn't be able to let you go running back to Chris and tell him, so basically, you lose either way." Rebecca pointed out leaning next to Carlos on the deck railing.

Leon walked over next to the huge bucket, which was resting on the railing, full of the freezing water to dump on Chris and Jill.

"Claire can we talk girl-to-girl for a sec?" Rebecca walked off the deck into Claire and Leon's bedroom.

Claire followed her in, "You're thinking what I'm thinking right?" 

"Not to go through with it, let Leon and Carlos go?" Rebecca replied.

"Yeah, I mean so what if they tell Chris, they won't know what kind of attack, when we would attack, or even _if_ we would attack!" Claire walked back onto the deck.

"Women and their private conversations." Leon muttered.

Claire playfully shoved him back. Leon knocked the bucket over, and in the next three seconds, as the bucket left, spilling the water all over a kissing Chris and Jill, and crashed down onto the other side of the deck, Carlos, Rebecca, Leon, and Claire, ran for their lives.

~ * * ~

Chris was first out, ignoring the cold that hit him, he flew into the warm bedroom, pulling on a shirt, which immediately became wet. He rounded the corner and flew up the stairs, and ran to the third floor, to find a locked door. He kicked it in frustration, and ran back into his and Jill's room, Jill was in the bathroom, drying off and getting dressed into warm clothing. She saw Chris fly out onto the deck.

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned.

He began climbing up the beam to the third deck.

"Get down from there, we'll get them later." Jill stared up at Chris, wiping water off her face that dripped from his climbing body.

"Later, now. What's the difference?" Chris remarked, pulling himself up.

"Well, later, you'll be more thought out, like the Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team should be, in warm clothing, not dripping wet, risking getting sick-" Jill was cut off.

"You're starting to sound like my mom." Chris looked down.

"And you'll be more refreshed and relaxed." Jill finished seductively.

"Okay I retract my previous comment," Chris said, "but please let me at least yell a little bit? Then I'm all yours, I promise."

"Fine, yell, do whatever," Jill began to walk in, "but, send some hell from me."

"You got it." Chris finally climbed over the railing, and pulled open the back door, "You're all S.T.A.R.S. members, on my Alpha team, and you leave an opening for attack?" Chris darted around the room.

He checked in the closet, then headed to them bathroom, as he entered, shaving cream squirted all over his face, blinding him. Though his vision was blurred, he could still make out the figures of Claire, Leon, Carlos, and Rebecca escape the way he came up.

Chris pulled his shirt off, and wiped his face with it. It was Leon's mint shaving cream, he could tell because Carlos used some Spanish originated shaving cream. He walked out on to the deck, and looked at the escaping four.

"Go ahead, Leon, Carlos, I'll get you later! Claire and Bec, Jill's gonna kick your asses!" He yelled down as they made their way to Carlos and Rebecca's floor.

~ * * ~

Chris walked to the second floor and pushed open his bedroom door.

"Damn it." He muttered.

"Didn't get them?" Jill asked, walking up, and putting her arms around him, but pulling away when she felt the cold wetness from Chris seep through to her shirt.

"You smell…minty fresh." She looked at him, throwing him a dry shirt and some of his flannel lounge pants.

"I got creamed." He replied, grabbing dry boxers and dressing.

She giggled and wiped some remaining blue shaving gel out of his hair.

"Thanks, how can I ever repay you?" Chris lay back on the bed.

Jill climbed onto the bed, sliding into his arms, "You can keep your promise from earlier."

"Fine," he kissed Jill, "I'm all yours."

~ * * ~

"So when do you think it's safe to go back to the fort?" Leon asked.

They were currently sitting in the SUV they'd driven in, and they'd been there for an hour.

"Well, either he's sitting up, stalking in the shadows, waiting to pounce like a good Captain, or, he's gone to bed with Jill like a good vacationer." Rebecca replied.

"I'd say it's pretty safe then." Claire began to get out of the car.

"Oh yeah, knowing what we did with Leon's shaving cream, of course he's going to be consoled by Jill." Carlos said, running to get out of the cold.

The group crept up to their rooms, retiring for the night.

~ * * ~

Leon stripped out of the sweater and pants he was in, and turned off the water. The jacuzzi was filled and warm, and he and Claire planned on taking a relaxing bath before paying hell the next day. He sank down into the warmth and the bubbles. He grabbed the bottle of wine, and poured full two glasses. Claire joined him, and sank down into the water.

"Wine?" Leon offered.

"Yes please." She accepted the glass, the engagement ring glinting in contrast to the light.

"So what do you think the punishment will be?" Leon asked, sipping his wine.

Claire looked up at the decorated ceiling, "Oh, from Chris, he'll yell a bit, possibly set up an attack of his own, the usual."

There was a small tradition in the group, that sometimes Barry joined in, but rarely. Either way, they always were in competition with each other. Boys against girls, something Chris and Claire had grown up in. It was all in good play, but sometimes, one would get mad for a little while, and retort with their own come back. Whether it was sports, board games, racing, etc. The teams were always vying for a small war and a winning point.

"So what about Jill, you think she'll side with you or Chris?" Leon asked as Claire slid into his lap.

"Probably us once I explain that we didn't mean to do it and it was you who knocked the bucket over." Claire leaned against Leon.

"You pushed me." Leon argued.

"So therefore it was accidental." Claire replied.

"But-" 

Claire cut Leon off, "Just shut up." And she kissed him forcefully, silencing him.

~ * * ~

Rebecca relaxed and fell into Carlos' arms. 

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Carlos replied, kissing her left hand and smiling at the engagement ring.

They lay there half-asleep, reflecting on the eventful day.

"I can't believe that happened." Rebecca said.

"Oh, I can. I can also believe we froze our asses off _again_." He replied ruefully.

Rebecca giggled.

"So you figure he'll go easy on us?" Carlos mumbled.

A thump sounded from Chris and Jill's room.

Rebecca breathed in, "I think as long as that is kept up, both will stay calm."

Carlos laughed, "What if he doesn't and we've got one day to live? What do say we do?"

His tone was charming and seductive, and Rebecca replied, "What do you think?"

The couple sank into the bed, making the best of the night. What they were in for the next day was unknown, not even Chris or Jill knew, but whatever it was, they prayed they were calm.

~ * * ~

****

Author's Note: Well, these chapters are just coming along, only problem is, the story lines come to me when I try to go to bed, but the plot unfolds and I have to get up put into trusty Microsoft Word. So as these spurts of insomnia come along, you get more of the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It inspires me to go on and continue writing the crazy adventure.


	4. Going Home

****

Winter's Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it, I do, however, own the story.

Chapter Four: Going Home

"Damn it!" A frustrated Chris yelled.

This caused Jill Valentine to wake from her sleep by his side. She groggily watched Chris throw his cell phone down on the nightstand next to them, and roughly a run a hand through his hair. "What the hell is your problem today?" She finally spoke.

He jumped a little bit, unaware she had been watching him, and then answered, "We have to go home."

"Damn, how long did we sleep? Has it been a week already?" Jill joked.

"Barry said we have new recruits coming in and they need training, so since we're all the advanced captain team, we have to train them."

Jill groaned.

"Well, I guess we better-" Chris was cut off by a loud crash that originated in the house.

The couple sprung out of bed, both grabbing their robes. The two ran down to the living room to a laughing Carlos, Leon, Claire, and Rebecca. About thirty soda cans were in a heap in front of them.

"We got bored, there weren't any board games around, so we decided to build a castle." Claire explained.

"You couldn't have used snow?" Chris arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't think of that." Claire replied.

"Yeah well, don't get your snowsuit on to go build one, we gotta be home by tomorrow." Chris muttered.

There were assorted groans.

"Why?" Carlos asked, grabbing one of the soda cans and popping it open.

"Because of new recruits," Jill explained.

"Damn them," Leon muttered.

"So I'm guessing your orders are get packing?" Rebecca asked.

Chris nodded, "First pick up your mess."

~ * * ~

Leon and Claire threw their luggage in the pack of the SUV. The couple then got in the car to wait on the others, Claire lay her head against the leather interior. Leon followed suit, propping his legs up against the door. Carlos yanked the door open, causing Leon's legs to fall and kick Carlos.

"Ow, shit man!" Carlos exclaimed.

Leon laughed, "Hey, you pulled the door open."

Carlos snarled, and pushed the lever to lean the seats forward so him and Rebecca could get in the very back.

Claire opened on eye, to see Jill and Chris pulling their luggage along and trekking through the snow to the car. Jill was talking about something and Chris was nodding his head. Claire could see he wasn't really listening to her, he was gazing at her with this longing stare. It made Claire waver between wanting to throw up, or congratulate him on finding someone. Every one had been through so much, and they had survived, and still found time to love.

Her gaze then shifted to Rebecca. One of the shyer ones of the group, and according to Chris, she never really dated any of the guys in the station. Sure they were after her, she was young and cute, but Rebecca was always into her work, until Carlos had come along. He was always ready to go, outgoing, impatient, and Rebecca was the exact opposite. The saying 'Opposites Attract' came to mind.

Leon shot a gaze toward Claire, her head turned, and she met his gaze, a slight pink tint rising in her cheeks as they both stared. They finally smiled at each other, and Claire lay her head on his shoulder, it was comforting as they both closed their eyes. Soon, after thinking how much she loved Leon, and how even though the vacation was cut short and ruined, how everything was perfect, she eventually fell asleep.

Rebecca and Carlos had both fallen asleep. Rebecca's hand entwined in Carlos'. Both with small smiles on the their faces. So when Chris and Jill entered the car, they quieted down, as they drove away from the villa. The peaceful silence was lulling Jill to sleep. She smiled slightly as she felt Chris extend his arm around her shoulder. The soft fleece of his sweater warming her. Chris watched out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he drove down the winding mountain road.

~* *~

****

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Short chapter, I know. But I had to finish this up before I started my new story which has been running around in my head for a little while. The next story is going to have very lengthy chapters, and probably be very long. So sorry if I ruined anything by making a somewhat boring chapter, I didn't exactly have any ideas for anything, I hope I can make up for it with the next story. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
